A Story Told By Jerome
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: The Title says it all. It is a story that Jerome tells,kind of.


**A/N This is my first story forthis couple and the first story I've writen in a while so I hope it's as good as I think it is. Please tell me hat you think because the more you tell me you love it (or hate it, you knoe eather way) the better my writing gets for you to read. So without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"I've been at boarding school since I was five years old."<p>

"My parents left me here to rot."

These things are both true. I haven't seen my parents since they dropped me off at this school. I was an unplanned child; my parents didn't want any kid and didn't know what to do with me. So when I turned five I was shipped off to a school when they wouldn't have to bother with me. At first I thought that it was cool. I was meeting new people, making friends and learning who to not mess with. (Even back then I would things for a good laugh.) As the end of term got closer all my new friends were telling me what they were doing, where they were going. I just told them that my parents wanted it to be a surprise. The truth is the only time I had heard from my parents was at Christmas when they sent me more money, not even a note or anything. I thought they were going to come and get me when school was over, just like all my friends' parents. I said goodbye to all my house mates and friends as every last one of them was taken home by people who loved them. When everyone was gone that's when Trudy came out and told me that my parents weren't coming to get me, that I was staying at the school house over break. That was the first time I realized that I was unwanted by the people that should have loved me with all of their being. I wouldn't get just how much they wanted to forget that I was alive for a while though, it was a lot for a five year old to get in their head.

* * *

><p>Let's fast-forward a few years to when I was 12. Different people live in the house from when I first "moved in." The boys were Fabian, Mick, and Alfie. The girls were Patricia, Joy, Amber, and a girl named Jen. Well two months into the first term Jen had a mental break down and her parents had to remove her. I don't think we've heard from her since. Any way a week later a different girl moved in, her name was Mara. I was the first to meet Mara and her parents because I happen to be walking by the door when they rang the bell. Victor was out that day (thankfully) so Trudy was going to meet them and get the new girl settled. Back to my story, the bell rang and since I was right there I answered the door. When I opened it the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I looked behind her and saw who I now know as her parents. Trudy came down and told me to show the new girl to her room. I did and we talked for a while. I thought we really hit it off, she told me her name and said that I was her first friend as she smiled at me. I did notice that she said first friend and not first friend at this school, so it was then and there that I promised myself that I would never pull a prank on this lovely young lady, and to this day that promise has not been broken.<p>

* * *

><p>Now we are all 15 or 16 and living in the house together with another new girl, Nina, but Fabian kind off called dibs on her from the start. Mara and I are still really good friends, which I am very happy about. We had some problems earlier in the year when she started dating Mick, but we worked them out. It also helped that she broke up with him a few months ago. I helped her through that and now we're best friend once again. Oh look here she comes now.<p>

"Jerome, what are you doing?"

"Oh you know the usual."

"I don't think I've ever seen you write in a book that looks a lot like a diary."

"I was just what my days here at school are like so my kids can read it or something."

"That is one of the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say, Jerome"

"Well there is one thing I want to write that only I can make happen, that is if the girl says yes."

"And what would you be asking this girl and who is she anyway?"

"I would ask her if she would go out with me and the girl is you."

"Well then your wish came true because I say yes."

We kissed and live happily ever after, for the most part.

* * *

><p>Wow. That was the only thing I could think of when I read the book my dad wrote in while he was going to school. The same school I'm going to, I'm also in the same house my dad was. He always told me that he and mum met at school. Now I knew just how they met and it gives me some hope about the girl that I'm in love with. She's my best friend and dating my roommate, but reading this I think we'll be okay. Oh, I have to go I think I hear one of the girls crying which means I might have to go kick someone's ass. Hope I get my happily ever after just like mum and dad.<p> 


End file.
